Tal Pai, Tal Filho
by Mache-chin
Summary: Continuação de "Competição Amistosa" - Depois de alguns anos, os novos papais da Fairy Tail precisam enfrentar um grande dilema: a indiscutível simpatia que seus filhos estão nutrindo entre si que vai além da amizade.


**1: Fairy Tail não me pertence.**

**2: Continuação de "Competição Amistosa".**

* * *

**Oneshot**

_Natsu e Lucy - Layla = 10 anos, Igneel = 8 anos e Natsuki = 5 anos._

_Layla se parece com Lucy e Igneel com Natsu, mas Natsuki tem um físico semelhante à mãe e a cor de olhos do pai. Ela é mais carente do que os irmãos. Layla é muito vaidosa e Igneel determinado em vencer os amigos em disputas e brigas que armam o tempo todo._

_Gray e Juvia - Julieta = 12 anos, Gregory = 8 anos e Ur = 5 anos._

_Julieta tem os cabelos de Juvia e os olhos de Gray. Gregory é uma cópia fiel do pai, a não ser pela mania de tirar a roupa, enquanto que Ur possui o rosto e a cor dos olhos da mãe e todo o resto é do pai. Enquanto Julieta é tímida e Gregory encrenqueiro, Ur é mais animada._

_Erza e Jellal - Emiko = 11 anos e os gêmeos Jiro e Jun = 6 anos._

_Emiko é igual à Erza e os gêmeos são como Jellal, a não ser pelos olhos da mãe. Eles são um tanto introvertidos, porque preferem brincar juntos por terem os mesmos gostos, mas ficam animados perto dos amigos e vêem na irmã uma heroína. Emiko age como protetora de todos._

_Levy e Gajeel - Metalicana = 10 anos e Lindsay = 7 anos._

_Metalicana não se nega que é filho de Gajeel. Ele fica empolgado com quase tudo, a não ser na hora de comer os legumes que a mãe lhe empurra, e adora arranjar briga com os garotos, não importando quem seja. Também usa alguns parafusos no rosto. Lindsay só tem os olhos do pai. A não ser na frente de Igneel, ela é uma garota agitada. Adora livros e quebra-cabeças._

_Laxus e Mirajane - Mina = 13 anos, Miki = 9 anos, Layka = 6 anos e Raiden = 5 anos._

_Mina é idêntica à Mira quando era mais nova, mas tem os olhos do pai, assim como as duas irmãs seguintes. Ela e Emiko discutem constantemente, porém, banca a madura perto dos irmãos e dos primos. Miki é gentil e uma ótima conselheira de casais. Dentro do seu grupo, ela sabe quais os casais que se dão bem. Layka é preocupada com aparência por ser menos atraente que suas irmãs. Ela tem os cabelos dele e os olhos da mãe, assim como o Raiden, o filho caçula e um adorador da família e da Fairy Tail. Ele adora se gabar e gosta de escolher as missões do pai._

_Evergreen e Elfman - Hiroíto = 13 anos, Shinichiro = 12 anos, Yasuzo = 11 anos._

_Os irmãos têm um misto do pai e da mãe na aparência, todos com os cabelos do Elfman, um porte físico não muito exagerado como o dele, e os olhos de Evergreen. Além de vaidosos e atraentes, eles possuem muita confiança em si mesmos. Hiroíto é bem orgulhoso e o mais forte. Shinichiro adora se exibir para as garotas, enquanto Yasuzo gosta de pregar peças._

_..._

_- Mãe! – a vozinha de um pequeno garoto chega aos ouvidos de Lucy – Mãe!_

_- Aqui no quarto! – ela grita de volta, se voltando para o corpo cansado na cama._

_- Mãe, você viu meus sapatos? – um rostinho idêntico ao do homem coberto pelo lençol se põe na porta e altera seu semblante antes impaciente – O pai tá doente?_

_- Ele comeu os raios do Laxus outra vez. – Lucy ri e balança a cabeça negativamente ao passar a mão em um carinho delicado nos cabelos do marido._

_- Não desanime pai! – o rapazinho fecha os punhos e corre animado até a cama, ficando ao lado da mãe sentada na cadeira – Você vai vencer o tio Laxus um dia!_

_- É claro que vou! – Natsu dá um sorriso murchinho e compartilha um soquinho com o filho – Mas agora o papai precisa descansar... – ele fala e segura uma náusea._

_- Peça a Layla para levar você e a Natsuki pra guilda. Nós vamos mais tarde, quando o seu pai se sentir melhor. – ele faz que sim com a cabeça e sai correndo, mas dá meia volta ainda na porta para beijar o rosto da mãe e do pai, indo em seguida – Ele está crescendo tão rápido!..._

_- Ei, por que esse suspiro? – Natsu sorri e ela se volta a ele – Nós ainda teremos muitas aventuras com eles! Layla só está com dez anos, Igneel com oito e Natsuki tem cinco!..._

_- Eu sei, mas é egoísmo de mãe, querer ter eles sempre por perto! – ela ri e Natsu tenta acompanhar a risada, mas suspira antes e vira a cabeça para cima – Ainda se sente mal?_

_- Um pouco. – Lucy toca a testa dele – Vou estar melhor à tarde..._

_- Pelo menos está sem febre. – ela comenta e sorri, beijando a testa dele – Quer o café?_

_- Claro! – Lucy ri com o belo sorriso do marido e levanta para ir até a cozinha._

_{Na Guilda}_

_- O Igneel chegou! – uma linda garotinha grita e chama a atenção da guilda inteira._

_Um grupo de crianças animadas corre em direção à porta para recepcionar o garoto e as suas irmãs. O pequeno rapazinho cora quando a mesma garotinha que gritou antes chega perto dele. Ela ri e ele se envergonha mais, chamando a atenção de outro menino um pouco atrás dela._

_- Oi Lindsay. – Igneel cumprimenta e ela põe as mãos atrás das costas, corando também._

_- Um. – eles olham para o lado e vêem o menino antes atrás dela com um sorrisinho de pura malícia – Eles se gostam! – ele prolonga a palavra com a mão na frente da boca, fazendo os dois muito mais corados instantaneamente._

_- Cala a boca Greg! Você deixou a Lindsay sem jeito!_

_- Oh! Igneel vai proteger sua namorada! – Greg provoca e Igneel sai correndo atrás dele enquanto o garoto continua rindo._

_- Que baldeação é essa? – a voz de uma mocinha acocada sobre o balcão se faz ouvir._

_- São eles Mina! – dedura o seu irmão, apontando para os meninos rolando pelo chão – Começaram de novo... – e embora preocupado com a briga, ele abre um sorriso._

_- Eu dou um jeito nisso Raiden. – uma ruivinha diz e anda com as mãos na cintura até os garotos, que acabam de levantar, mas ainda segurando as camisas um do outro e prestes a se socarem – O que pensam que estão fazendo? – eles olham horrorizados pra sombra no chão e se viram devagar para a garota de braços cruzados e com um olhar assustador._

_- E... Emiko! – os dois gaguejam ao mesmo tempo._

_- Quantas vezes eu já disse pra não brigarem? – ela pega os dois pelas golas e arrasta – Mãe, eles começaram de novo! – a menina grita, andando até a mulher sentada próxima dali._

_- Não! A tia Erza não! – Greg logo congela enquanto Igneel continua se debatendo._

_- Vocês dois...! – quase chorando, eles viram as cabeças devagar para a aborrecida Erza – Será que não podem ficar um dia sem brigar?_

_- Desculpe! – os dois levantam e enrijecem o corpo, colando os braços no tronco._

_- Curvem-se! – Emiko chuta as pernas deles sem descruzar os braços e os dois caem._

_- Sentimos muito! – Igneel e Gregory repetem ajoelhados e com as mãos nas pernas._

_- Tudo bem. – também de braços cruzados, Erza sorri – Mas tentem serem mais amigos!_

_- Certo. – os dois suspiram e saem de cabeça baixa._

_- Emiko. – um sorridente homem chama e ela se volta para ele – Por que não deixa o seu posto de guarda um pouco e vai brincar com os seus amigos?_

_- Eles são muito encrenqueiros pai! – a menina reclama corada e Jellal sorri._

_- Mas é por isso que a nossa guilda é tão especial! – ele troca um olhar com Erza e ela ri – Vamos! Vai brincar com eles agora que os outros chegaram. – a garota ainda hesita, mas sorri pouco depois e sai correndo atrás dos amiguinhos._

_- Do que nós vamos brincar hoje? – uma jovenzinha animada pula de um lado ao outro._

_- Ur, fique quietinha! – sua irmã pede timidamente – Você me mata de vergonha!_

_- Não seja chata Julie! – Gregory reclama._

_- Greg, suas calças! – uma garotinha avisa ao longe, observando a confusão._

_- Como elas caíram? – ele questiona corado e olha para os lados, virando na direção pra onde o dedo da garotinha apontou – Yasuzo, eu te mato! – grita quando vê o menino lhe dando língua enquanto corre para perto do balcão._

_- Layka, sua dedo-duro! – Yasuzo olha para ela bem quando faz uma careta._

_- Ur... – ela vira para o rapazinho que a chamou – Você quer brincar no balanço comigo?_

_- Met, fique longe da minha irmã! – Gregory avisa apontando o indicador._

_- Ponha as calças antes de dar lições de moral! – uma jovem suspira irritada._

_- Fique fora disso Layla! – ele grita de volta – E olhe para as pessoas quando falar!_

_- Se for pra ver essas marmotas, prefiro presenciar tudo pelo espelho. Assim também dá pra ver meu reflexo! – ela sorri e os outros fazem caretas, suspirando com cara de nojo._

_- Quer encarar cueca de patinhos? Pode vir! – Metalicana provoca e Gregory ergue sua calça, corado, indo pra cima dele em seguida._

_- Todo dia é a mesma coisa... – um dos mocinhos suspira aborrecido, de braços cruzados, mas seu sorriso se abre em pouco tempo quando avista alguém e se aproxima – Emiko! Por que nós não deixamos as crianças aqui e vamos tomar um sorvete?_

_- Sai fora Shinichiro! – Mina o derruba com um puxão de braço e sorri diabolicamente para Emiko, estalando os dedos – A Emiko vai treinar comigo hoje!_

_- Não me lembro de ter concordado com isso._

_- Tá com medo, sua fresquinha? – as duas ficam se encarando._

_- Vamos apostar uma corrida até o parque. – no segundo seguinte elas já estão correndo._

_- Ei, esperem por nós! Também vamos! – Igneel grita e segura à mão ao lado – Vamos?_

_- Sim! – Lindsay concorda também acenando a cabeça e os dois saem correndo juntos._

_- Ei, Dragneel, volte aqui com a minha irmã! – Metalicana pára a briga com Gregory e vai atrás dos dois, mas não consegue alcança-los antes de passarem pela porta – Droga! – brada quando Igneel se vira rapidamente apenas para fazer uma careta pra ele._

_- Met! – ele se volta para a dona da mãozinha que puxou seu short – Você me leva para tomar sorvete no parque também? – ele cora na mesma hora._

_- Sim... – abre um sorriso envergonhado e coça a bochecha, estendendo a mão para Ur._

_- Ei, quem disse que você podia levar a minha irmã também? – Gregory berra._

_- Greg... – a vozinha delicada chama sua atenção e ele abaixa a cabeça para o lado – É... – a menina começa a falar incerta – A Layla tá se maquiando e o Igneel foi brincar no parque... Pode ficar comigo? – o menino cora da cabeça aos pés._

_- Poss... – ele também começa incerto – Posso... E... Quer... Ir ao parque também? – ela abre um enorme sorriso, deixando-o mais envergonhado ainda, e confirma com a cabeça – Vem! – eles seguram as mãos e vão andando devagar atrás dos outros._

_- E você Layla? – Shinichiro se aproxima dela galante – Quer tomar um sorvete?_

_- Sai fora! Não fique dando em cima de mim! Você gosta da Emiko!_

_- Quem disse isso? – ele se afasta corado e assustado, então um riso chama a atenção._

_- Sua prima. – Julieta senta numa cadeira ao lado de Layla e ri da cara de raiva dele ao ver a menina saindo de seu esconderijo debaixo do balcão – Oi Miki. – acena._

_- Olá! – ela cumprimenta com o braço esticado para o alto._

_- Quem te contou que eu gosto da Emiko? – o primo se apressa em perguntar._

_- Ninguém. Também nem precisa. Eu sei! Você gosta dela, o Greg da Natsuki, o Met da Ur, o Igneel da Lind e o Hiroíto..._

_- CALADA! – seu primo mais velho aparece por trás dela e põe um dedo sobre os lábios, rindo quando ela repete o gesto aos risos e tapa a boca – O tio Laxus pediu que a gente fosse até o parque também, atrás dos outros._

_- Ah, por quê? – Yasuzo deita sobre o balcão de barriga pra baixo e choraminga._

_- Porque os mais velhos têm que cuidar dos mais novos, é claro! – ele estufa o peito com um sorriso nos lábios e Julieta quase cai da cadeira._

_- Julie, tudo bem? – Raiden fica de pé ao seu lado e ela ri nervosa._

_- Quem vem comigo? – Hiroíto volta a falar e olha para os amigos._

_- Eu vou! – Shinichiro ergue a mão e os dois olham para o outro irmão._

_- Tá bom, eu também vou! – ele pula ao chão resmungando – Aqui tá chato mesmo..._

_- Você vem Layla? – Julieta já se prepara para acompanha-los._

_- Não. Tô cansada de ficar correndo atrás dos meus irmãos por aí!_

_- Eu também prefiro ficar. – Miki informa – Você quer ir Layka? – a garotinha nega e o quarteto formado vai embora – O que querem fazer?_

_- Vamos maquiar umas as outras! – Layla sugere – Quer vir Layka? – ela afirma com a cabeça como as muitas outras vezes para a sua brincadeira favorita._

_- Que coisa chata! – Raiden torce o nariz – Eu vou brincar com os gêmeos!_

_Um pouco mais tarde Levy e Gajeel retornam de sua missão. Como se encontraram com Gray e Juvia no caminho, que vinham de casa, vieram juntos à guilda. Eles cumprimentam seu grupo de amigos e Levy não perde tempo em sentar na cadeira mais próxima que encontra para descansar as pernas. Gray joga as malas de viagem em qualquer lugar enquanto Juvia deposita as sacolas com os presentes dos filhos cuidadosamente sobre o balcão, sentando em uma cadeira._

_- Cadê as crianças? – Gajeel se pronuncia logo, olhando para todos os lados._

_- Os seus filhos saíram. – Mirajane de repente aparece detrás do balcão._

_- Credo! – Gray se assusta – De onde você saiu?_

_- Sejam bem-vindos! – Laxus surge atrás dela e a abraça pela cintura, com um enorme e pervertido sorriso tão grande quanto._

_- A lua-de-mel de vocês não termina nunca? – Gajeel resmunga._

_- Como assim as crianças saíram? – Juvia volta ao assunto._

_- No meio das brigas, eles de repente decidiram que queriam ir ao parque. – Mira diz._

_- Metalicana saiu daqui puxando Ur pela mão, ou foi o contrário...! – Laxus ri._

_- Eles se dão tão bem! – Levy comenta com um sorriso e Juvia sorri também._

_- Não sei se gosto da ideia da minha garotinha andando por aí com ele._

_- Tem alguma coisa de errado com o meu filho? – Gajeel logo se irrita._

_- Tem, quando resolve sequestrar a minha filha! – Gray devolve aborrecido._

_- Gray, Laxus disse que podia ter sido ao contrário. – Juvia relembra._

_- É verdade! A sua filha é mais imperativa que o Metalicana! – Gajeel berra._

_- Mas pelo menos não quebra metade das mesas quando arruma briga! E ela nem briga!_

_- Tudo bem, já chega vocês dois! – Levy pede nervosa, virando à Mirajane – E Lindsay?_

_- Ela foi junto de Igneel um pouco antes e, depois de Metalicana sair com a Ur, Gregory levou a Natsuki para o parque também. – na mesma hora a porta da guilda se escancara._

_- QUEM LEVOU A MINHA FILHA EMBORA? – Natsu aparece furioso na porta._

_- Eu estou aqui papai! – Layla se pronuncia, pausando as trancinhas que fazia a pouco nos cabelos de Layka para encará-lo._

_- Acho que ele tava falando da Natsuki. – a mesma explica, pintando as unhas da irmã dentro da roda fechada que as três fizeram no chão._

_- Por acaso está insinuando que o meu filho é um sequestrador? – Gray começa a briga._

_- Sim! Ele tem malícia o bastante pra isso, porque puxou do pai pervertido!_

_- Andou ensinando palavras elegantes pro Natsu? – Levy sorri para Lucy._

_- Algumas... – ela concorda suspirando – Pare com isso Natsu! Ninguém sequestrou a..._

_- NATSU! – Gajeel de repente a empurra para entrar na frente dele – O seu filho levou a minha amada Lind embora! Se acontecer alguma coisa...!_

_- Eu é que devia estar dizendo isso pro Gray! O Igneel é bem-educado!_

_- Está insinuando que o meu filho não é? Gregory ganha do Igneel com as mãos presas!_

_- Não, o Metalicana é muito mais forte que os dois! – Gajeel cruza os braços e sorri._

_- SEM ESSA! – os outros dois gritam ao mesmo tempo e logo o trio começa a se bater._

_- Pra mim já chega dessa baderna!... – Laxus se solta de Mirajane e dá à volta no balcão – Eu vou pegar uma missão pra matar o tempo..._

_- Eu posso escolher papai? – Raiden mais do que depressa se levanta do chão, onde ele e os gêmeos estavam deitados empilhando blocos, e corre até o homem._

_- Claro! – Laxus o ergue e coloca no ombro direito, caminhando até o quadro de missões – Já que um dia você vai me substituir e ser o novo mestre da Fairy Tail é bom começar a ir a missões também. Eu vou pegar uma mais fácil pra nós dois irmos juntos, ok? – o menino ri._

_Enquanto Lucy, Juvia e Levy tentam parar seus maridos, os gêmeos vão até os pais com as mãos dadas. Jellal e Erza pouco se importam com a bagunça. Ele sussurra alguma coisa com divertimento no ouvido dela e a esposa ri conforme come o pedaço de bolo na sua frente._

_- Mãe! – os dois a chamam em conjunto e ela se volta aos dois._

_- Oi meus amores. O que foi? – Jellal também os encara sorrindo._

_- Vamos sair em uma missão. – pede o mais velho dos dois._

_- Não acha que são muito novinhos pra sair em missão Jiro?_

_- Ah querida, eu acho que eles já estão na idade de aprender._

_- Todo mundo saiu e nós ficamos sozinhos._

_- Saíram Jun? – Erza olha para os lados – E pra onde foram tão rápido?_

_- Ao parque. E o Raiden vai sair com o tio Laxus._

_- Miki e Laka estão brincando com a Lala. – os pais riem do jeito de Jun chamar as duas._

_- Mas eu ainda acho os dois muito jovens... – a mãe murmura para o pai._

_- Ora... – Jellal levanta da cadeira e sorri para os meninos, segurando um em cada braço – Eles nasceram de você. Aposto que podem matar um urso agora! – os gêmeos riem quando ele dá alguns pulinhos e Erza se levanta rindo também._

_- Está bem. Vamos leva-los em uma missão mais simples. Assim não correm perigo._

_- ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! – os meninos comemoram com os braços erguidos._

_{No Dia Seguinte}_

_Laxus e Raiden retornam pela manhã, bem cedo, pra guilda. Erza e Jellal chegam com a dupla de pimentinhas pela tarde e encontram a Fairy Tail como todos os dias: agitada. Igneel e Gregory correm atrás das outras crianças em uma brincadeira de pega-pega enquanto Julieta, Layla e Emiko conversam com Hiroíto, Shinichiro e Yasuzo, sentadas sobre o balcão. Natsu e Lucy pouco se importam com a baldeação das crianças. Ele está deitado sobre o colo da esposa._

_Durante o seu cochilo gostoso, Lucy aproveita para conversar com Levy enquanto faz o costumeiro cafuné nele. A amiga tenta empurrar os legumes do almoço para Metalicana, mas o filho se recusa a engolir. Gajeel até tenta interceder pelo garoto, mas quando a mãe fecha a cara ele muda de ideia e pede a ajuda de Gray, encostado no banco ao lado com Juvia em seu colo. Se um dia o homem do gelo não queria ser visto atrelado a ela, isso mudou radicalmente!..._

_Ur está devorando na mesa ao lado, sobre supervisão da mãe, a comida em seu prato em plena vontade, incluindo legumes e vegetais. Juvia sorri e pergunta baixinho se a menina teria a boa vontade de demonstrar como se come. Ela levanta da cadeira, senta junto de Metalicana e pega na sua mão, fazendo-o corar. Levy sorri de orelha a orelha, mas Gray não pretende largar a sua amada filhinha tão cedo!... Quando Erza e Jellal se juntam a eles, os gêmeos vão brincar._

_Depois de um tempo, algumas das crianças se reúnem perto dos pais. Quando Natsu vê Gregory de mãos dadas com sua pequena Natsuki, ele sai do colo de Lucy e senta rapidamente._

_- Pai, eu quero me casar com o Igneel! – Lindsay é a primeira a falar, timidamente, e o pobre Gajeel cospe toda a cerveja que estava bebendo._

_- CASAR? – Lucy e Levy falam juntas, entorpecidas, mas não em tom de desagrado._

_- Ei Dragneel, eu disse que você não podia casar com a Lind! – o irmão se opõe._

_- Ah é? – ele dá de ombros e sorri diabolicamente – E você já contou que quer namorar a Ur pro Greg ou o tio Gray? – o menino cora absurdamente enquanto Greg faz um som rouco e Gray quase engole a colher junto do sorvete que estava tomando, se não fosse por Juvia bater a mão nas suas costas conforme o chamava desesperada._

_- Deixa comigo pai, eu acabo com a raça dele! – Greg começa a erguer as mangas._

_- Mas Greg, você não disse que ia perguntar ao papai se podemos ser noivos? – Natsuki, em toda a sua inocência, começa a se perguntar o motivo de toda a guilda ter parado o que fazia pra escutar a conversa e por que seu pai parou de respirar de repente._

_- É mesmo...! – Gregory se vira calmamente para trás – Tio Nat... – ele não termina._

_- Perdeu a noção do perigo moleque? – Natsu estala os dedos, se erguendo devagar com um olhar assustador e fazendo tremerem as pernas do menino._

_- Mas nem pensar que você vai casar com a minha filha! – Gajeel também se levanta da cadeira, mastigando uma barra de ferro que tirou sabe-se lá de onde._

_- Vai ter que passar por cima de mim primeiro! – Gray tira Juvia do seu colo e só o seu olhar já ameaça congelar vivo qualquer um._

_- Vocês três, não comecem! – Lucy segura rapidamente no ombro de Natsu._

_- Gajeel, sente, por favor! Vamos ser civilizados! – Levy se aborrece._

_- Escute o que eles têm pra dizer primeiro Gray! – Juvia pede._

_- Espera aí, você não vai fazer nada com o meu filho! – os três falam juntos de repente._

_- Qual é o problema do Igneel casar com a Lindsay, Gajeel, seu bundão?_

_- Ela é muito nova! Não vou dar minha filha pra qualquer um! Precisa me matar antes!_

_- Mais importante, oh cueca gelada, controle o seu moleque!_

_- Gregory tem direito de escolher com quem ele quer ficar, cérebro de carvão! E você, oh cabeça de prego!... Ur é minha pedra preciosa! Eu congelo qualquer um que se aproximar dela!_

_- Não me ameace geladeira ambulante! E Dragneel, mantenha seu filho longe da Lind!_

_- NÃO IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊ ACHA: NA MINHA FILHA NINGUÉM TOCA! – eles berram em uníssono novamente._

_- CHEGA! – suas esposas gritam em conjunto e estapeiam nas cabeças seus respectivos maridos ao mesmo tempo, que reclamam de dor._

_- Essa discussão não vai ajudar em nada! – Levy começa com as mãos na cintura._

_- Juvia acha que nada do que estão fazendo é pro bem das crianças!_

_- Por que não chegam a um acordo como gente civilizada, pelo menos uma vez? – Lucy finaliza, olhando feio para o bico aborrecido de Natsu._

_- Ainda bem que nós não temos esse tipo de problema! – Evergreen comenta, sentada na cadeira de uma mesa um pouco distante da bagunça com o marido, Erza e Jellal._

_- Mas desconfio que logo tenhamos com o que nos preocupar. – a ruiva diz casualmente, escondendo um sorriso atrás da xícara de chá enquanto os quatro olham na direção do balcão._

_- Aviso logo que também não pretendo abrir mão da Emiko tão cedo! – Jellal avisa com um tom sério, olhando de canto para os pais do sorridente Shinichiro, conversando com a filha._

_- Não se preocupe! Meu filho é um homem! – Elfman responde orgulhoso._

_- ELFMAN! – Natsu e Gray gritam novamente, correndo até ele – O QUE É ISSO?_

_- O que? – Erza olha para o lado e só então ouve os risos de Layla e Julieta somados aos sorrisos travessos de, respectivamente, Yasuzo e Hiroíto – Ah, então são delas que eles gostam?_

_- NÃO VAI TER A MINHA FILHA MAIS VELHA TAMBÉM! – os pais gritam._

_- Espera aí!... – Elfman levanta e, desde que cresceu bem mais, agora parece dar dois de Gray e Natsu, ou qualquer outro – Estão dizendo que os meus filhos não são homens o bastante?_

_- Não importa se são homens ou não! Ninguém vai namorar a Julieta sem me pedir!_

_- Na verdade, Juvia acha que se não for um homem você não precisa se preocupar Gray. – ela comenta com um suspiro._

_- É, e a Layla é muito nova e muito inocente pra esse tipo de coisa!_

_- Na verdade Natsu, ela já está na idade de pensar nisso e você é mais inocente que ela!_

_- Não importa Lucy! Não vou deixar garoto nenhum ficar com a Layla ou a Natsuki!_

_- Então estão dizendo que os meus filhos não são homens? – Elfman faz o Take Over._

_- Ninguém disse isso Elf! – Lisanna grita de algum lugar entre a multidão._

_- Vamos lutar! – Gajeel logo se mete na briga e Natsu e Gray se preparam também._

_- Fico imaginando com quem eles estão mais preocupados: se com os filhos ou as filhas. – Evergreen suspira se abanando com seu típico leque._

_- Ei, solte a mão da minha irmã! – Igneel grita apontando para Gregory._

_- Tire você suas mãos da minha, Dragneel! – Metalicana se posiciona para atacar._

_- Cale a boca e se afaste da minha irmã! – Gregory berra de volta para ele e logo os três estão saindo no soco como os pais, deixando as mulheres aborrecidas._

_- Nós somos os únicos por aqui com uma família normal? – Laxus se questiona e sorri quando Mirajane, segurando Raiden nos braços, e suas filhas, sentadas sobre o balcão, riem._

_**Fim**_

* * *

_**ç ç O Happy e a Charlie nem aparecem aqui. Que infelicidade! Kkk Mas eles são um casal fofo tb! Espero que tenham gostado da continuação curtinha. Mais comédia msm... ^^ E parece que em quantidade, pela competição anterior que os rapazes tinham feito, Laxus e Mira estão na frente com quatro filhos! Kkk**_


End file.
